ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12: Original Series
This show is about a girl named Cassie,who found the Omnidewtrix during her summer vacation with Her Friend Anna and Uncle Stallion,would this watch make a difference or make the oppossite? This show was created on 6/25/2012 by Speedy. Anyways....This calls for Ocean Aliens! ~Cassie 12 Themesong with music from Ben 10 Orginal Series theme~ Season 1 Episode 1: I got a watch with...12 ALIENS! Episode 2: The screw alien Episode 3: How does this do? Episode 4:My gigantic camping trip Episode 5: Uhhh...Scary farm house? Episode 6: Anna's power discovery Episode 7:Cassie 12 Meets Ben 10 Episode 8: Truck status:...Stolen Episode 8.1: Cassie 12 Meets Natalie 10 Episode 9: A...Scorpion Ghost? Episode 10: Visiting relatives Episode 11: LockneCassie Episode 11.1: Glen meets C12 Episode 12: NotlaMagic Episode 13: Captured Tai Season 2 Episode 14: A startling Revelation Episode 15: Giant problem episode 16: Who is this? Episode 17: Jean 13 Episode 18: One odd dream Episode 19: Cassie 12,000 Episode 20: The boy with a thunderbolt watch Episode 21: The Nerd comes! Episode 22: Hey is this even real? Episode 23: More Info about this watch? Epsode 24: Lassie 12 Episode 25: Uncle Stallion, I somehow shrunk Anna! Season 3 Episode 26: Fire mayhem Episode 27: Zhere's a Zummy in the truck? Episode 28: Turtle Quanduct? Episode 29: Turtlesting to the rescue! Episode 30: Turlesting to the rescue!...Again. Episode 31: Happy Birthday,Uncle Stallion Episode 32: Washington A.C Episode 33: Lady...SMASH! Episode 34: It's a Wonderful life! Episode 35: Ol' wild....Sea Ranch! Episode 36: Moon space! Episode 37: Sleepy head Episode 38: The Omnidewtrix goes wacky Episode 39: Don't drink the juice! Season 4 Episode 40: Duplite at the beach Episode 41: The Carl 12 sh--WHAT? Episode 42: Basketballllll! Episode 43: Lab Fright Episode 44: Detection is enevitable Episode 45: Afriiiiiiicccaaaa Episode 46: Orcea Bat Episode 47: The Verina Triangle Episode 48: Cameron 12 Episode 49:Hey Anna! (Series finale) Movies Cassie 12 Meets Ben 10 Crossover Movie's Ahmad15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes Theme song She found a watch, yes,she did, Not knowing the secrets it concealed,It did because She's a Benny, known more as, Cass-see 12! Who's on the case, and hates being called Case, from Earth to space! because she is the awesomest kid to save the day! Cassie 12! C-Cassie! 1,2,3,4,5 Cassie! 6,7,8,9, She's a Benny,who'll save the day! 10,11,12, With; '' ''her friends , Family, And Al-ie-ns! Because, You better be ready, Cassie is on the way! Cassie 12!Cassie 12! Cassie 12! Her summer Her summer vacation is spent with her uncle Stallion and her longtime friend Anna, since their parents are having a tropical paradise vacation and Uncle Stallion had came forward as a friend to help them. Te old,rusty and big truck has tied objects to the back. When it gets dark, Stallion rents a hotel room with three beds for the night. Making Friends and Enemies alike, they will come unscathered at the end. Trivia -Season 4 used to have 10 episodes but it was cut down to 8 episodes, then to 9, and finally 10 because there needed to be Verina Triangle(opposite of The Arctic Circle) episode and a gender swap episode. -The Writer has confirmed two people know what happens in the final Episode. -Jean 13 was a gift from Ahmad. See also Characters list Gallery of logo's Speedy's logo2.PNG Logo for Cassie twelve.png|The First logo Cassie 12 LOGO .png|Cassie 12: Original Series Fans list Add your signature if you like the series. 1. I love waffles, tacos and cheese! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow MEOWSTER! (Wall - Blog - ) 18:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 2. Awesome! Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 3. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 4. Kool $kull breaker (Wall - Blog - ) 13:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 5. UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 08:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 6. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular people are SO overrated. 00:19, July 17, 2012 ((Wall - Blog - ) 7. THEWALKINGDEADFAN (Wall - Blog - ) 13:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 8. Cassie 12, Glen 10 Omni, and Ren 10 is AWSUM!!!!! ((^▼^) YAY!!! - ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡ - ) 01:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 9. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Wall - Blog - ) 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 10.Torry10000 (Wall - Blog - ) 11. SRSLY? No one's afraid of a CARTOON ZOMBIE? 09:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Series